bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Pernida Parnkgjas
"}} |altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} |race = Quincy |age = |gender = Genderless |birthday = |height = |weight = |blood type = |previous affiliation = Wandenreich, Soul King |occupation = Left Hand of the Soul King |epithet = C''' - '''The CompulsoryBleach manga; Chapter 599, page 9 |previous team = Schutzstaffel, Sternritter |base of operations= Silbern |spirit weapon = Heilig Bogen |signature skill = Evolution Governance |manga debut = Chapter 599 }} is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "C" - "The Compulsory", as well as one of Yhwach's .Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 6-9''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 620, page 8 It is also the left hand of the Soul King.Bleach manga; Chapter 637, page 9 Pernida governs "Progress" and its counterpart is Mimihagi.Bleach manga; Chapter 639, page 6 Appearance Pernida wears a long white cloak fastened at the front with three buttons and with a dark red Hagal rune on its side. The cloak obscures its face with shadow, leaving glowing eyes.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 7-9 As the left hand of the Soul King, Pernida's body consists of an enormous grey-skinned left hand with chains linking its fingertips together and a large eye with two pupils and golden irises in the center of its palm.Bleach manga; Chapter 637, page 8 Official Digital Colored Edition Upon breaking the chains, Pernida gains the rest of its body in the form of a large arm, which has tendons, muscle, and bone spilling out at the end. In this form, Pernida is incredibly tall, to the point where it easily towers over Human-size combatants like Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa.Bleach manga; Chapter 637, pages 10-11 Personality Pernida is somewhat cocky and arrogant, claiming that the size of its enemy means nothing to it.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, page 15 It also displays this when facing Mayuri Kurotsuchi, whom it taunts by asking if it should make him more nervous during their fight''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 639, pages 1-2 and imitating Mayuri's laugh after overcoming his modified Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 640, page 8 Despite being the left arm of the Soul King, Pernida firmly identifies itself as a Quincy, and becomes irritated when this is mocked, taking great pride in being one.Bleach manga; Chapter 640, pages 8-11 This pride is such that Pernida will not forgive anyone who insults the Quincy.Bleach manga; Chapter 638, pages 3-4 History Pernida alongside Gerard Valkyrie were Quincy that were not bestowed any special powers by Yhwach as they had their abilities from the onset. They were the only ones out of all the Sternritter who already possessed their abilities. Because of this, rumors of them being the Left Hand and Heart of the Soul King, respectively, were spread among their comrades. Eventually Yhwach bestowed a Schrift upon them in recognition of their status.Bleach manga; Chapter 656, pages 3-4 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc When Senjumaru Shutara kills Nianzol Weizol, Yhwach summons Pernida alongside three other Sternritter to fight the Royal Guard for him.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 7-8 When Senjumaru summons a massive guard to battle the Sternritter, Pernida uses The Compulsory to compress it.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 14-16 When Lille seemingly shoots Senjumaru through the head, he has Pernida compress the body into a ball to remove it from Yhwach's path.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 2-3 After Ōetsu Nimaiya confronts them, Pernida watches as Gerard and Lille attack him, only to be swiftly cut down. After Lille is cut down, Pernida attempts to use The Compulsory on Nimaiya, who immediately stabs it with Sayafushi.Bleach manga; Chapter 601, pages 2-13 Soon afterward, Pernida is resurrected through the power of Yhwach's Auswählen.Bleach manga; Chapter 603, page 17 It uses its power to break open the Cage of Life.Bleach manga; Chapter 604, page 14 Later, while Yoruichi Shihōin is attacking Yhwach, Pernida appears on Yhwach's command and warps Yoruichi's arm with The Compulsory.Bleach manga; Chapter 619 pages 12-13 When Pernida falls off the crumbling palace, Gerard Valkyrie catches it and brings it with him to more stable ground.Bleach manga; Chapter 620, pages 1-2 & 7-8 Later, after Yhwach completely absorbs the Soul King, Jugram Haschwalth informs Pernida and the others of this before bringing them to the Soul King's chambers, where they find Yhwach oozing darkness. Due to Yhwach's immense power, the top of the palace shatters, forcing the Sternritter to move to pieces of rubble for safety.Bleach manga; Chapter 626, pages 7-14 Afterwards, Pernida is present alongside Haschwalth and the other Sternritter when Yhwach explains the name of his new palace, Wahrwelt, and how it will be the cornerstone of their new world.Bleach manga; Chapter 629, pages 1-2 Later, Pernida and the other Schutzstaffel head out into the city.Bleach manga; Chapter 630, pages 6-7 Pernida is confronted by Kenpachi Zaraki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and Nemu Kurotsuchi as Kenpachi decides to kill it despite Mayuri's objections. Pernida injures Kenpachi's right arm, but he responds by cutting its head, which begins to expand.Bleach manga; Chapter 635, pages 13-17 Pernida uses The Compulsory to further twist Kenpachi's arm, forcing him to rip it off, before reducing it to a puddle of blood. After briefly wondering how to slash it without getting close, Kenpachi leaps forward and cuts partway through Pernida, only for it to warp his legs. After incapacitating Kenpachi, Mayuri reveals the true nature of The Compulsory, and when Pernida extends several shadowy tendrils toward him, Mayuri releases a liquid all over them, causing Pernida to scream in pain as Mayuri explains how he exposed its nerves. As Pernida pants, its cloak begins to come apart.Bleach manga; Chapter 636, pages 4-17 As Mayuri asks it to donate its body to him for experimentation in order to honor Kenpachi's sacrifice, Pernida shreds its cloak in anger, revealing its true form as the left hand of the Soul King. After gaining the rest of its body in the form of a large arm, Pernida attacks Mayuri by sending more shadowy tendrils toward him, only for Mayuri to block them with a strange shield and claim his happiness at the situation overrides his curiosity as to why the left hand of the Soul King is working for Yhwach. Hearing this, Pernida wonders aloud what Mayuri means by happiness, which surprises Mayuri as the tendrils begin to surround him. Pernida unleashes a barrage of tendrils from behind its body, and when Mayuri addresses it as the left arm of the Soul King while telling it to show him more, Pernida states that this is wrong, for its name is Pernida.Bleach manga; Chapter 637, pages 6-17 Pernida states its name once more, prompting Mayuri to claim he is the one who will name it because he found it. However, Pernida claims it does not understand before proclaiming that it will not forgive Mayuri because he is an enemy before sending its nerves into the ground, which Mayuri notes is proof that Pernida can control inanimate objects as well. Leaping to avoid the ground rupturing underneath him, Mayuri grabs onto a building with Jabarakaina, but Pernida throws him off by pushing out the side of the building facing him before crushing him between two giant hands made of stone. However, Mayuri escapes unscathed by having his luminescent armor explode, and as he falls toward Pernida's nerves on the ground below, Mayuri presses something on the backs of his shoes, causing him to stop and float in midair on Reishi. To the surprise of Pernida, Mayuri reveals this is the Quincy movement technique, Hirenkyaku, before deciding to take a sample and blowing off Pernida's pinkie with a remote explosive, causing it to scream in pain. As Mayuri splashes the pinkie with a preservation fluid, he is caught off-guard when nerves extend from the pinkie into his arm, and as his arm bursts, Mayuri quickly stitches it back together while rearranging its anatomical structure before claiming that Pernida cannot take control of him so easily.Bleach manga; Chapter 638, pages 1-17 Mayuri admits that it has been a while since he operated on his arm, prompting Pernida to ask him if he is nervous as its severed finger grows into another hand that leaps toward Mayuri, who blasts it away. As Mayuri notes that it will be hard to take pieces of Pernida back if it keeps reproducing itself, Pernida removes its middle finger, which begins to grow additional fingers. Recalling how he once read that the right arm of the Soul King is responsible for "stopping" and the left arm is responsible for "advancing", Mayuri activates a modified version of his Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō: Makai Fukuin Shōtai. Explaining how this is a modified version of his Bankai that can give birth to other Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, Mayuri has his Bankai create a Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō with visible veins across its body, which Mayuri reveals is a version with nerves on the surface of its body. Pernida attempts to take control of the Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, but Mayuri explains how the nerves are divided into 70000 layers, which will peel off if taken control of, as the Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō devours Pernida and its clones.Bleach manga; Chapter 639, pages 1-17 Once inside the Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, however, Pernida destroys it with a barrage of Heilig Pfeil before reminding Mayuri that it is a Quincy. When Mayuri mocks the idea of the left hand of the Soul King claiming to be a Quincy, Pernida expresses annoyance at Mayuri mocking the Quincy before creating five Heilig Bogens above its fingertips and firing at Mayuri. With its nerves connected to its Heilig Pfeil, Pernida infiltrates and destroys Mayuri's left arm before redirecting an arrow toward his back, though it is intercepted by Nemu Kurotsuchi.Bleach manga; Chapter 640, pages 5-16 After regenerating his arm, Mayuri jumps off the tower he and Nemu are standing on and rockets toward Pernida, who begins unleashing barrages of arrows at him alongside its clones. Mayuri and Nemu enact a plan to kill Pernida and its clones by coagulating their blood, and after Nemu injects one of the Heilig Pfeil with the agent, the nerves connected to it transfer the agent to the clone controlling it, which is frozen up along with the other clone. However, when the agent begins coagulating Pernida, it simply rips off the infected thumb and informs Mayuri that this is not enough to kill it, prompting Mayuri to note that it sounds like Kenpachi before realizing that Pernida can evolve by absorbing information from objects which it touches with its nerves. As Mayuri deduces that Nemu's speed will not be enough to outpace Pernida if it has evolved to Kenpachi's level, one of the clones sheds its infected skin like the modified Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō could.Bleach manga; Chapter 641, pages 2-16 As Pernida prepares to attack Mayuri, its hand is blown apart when Nemu bursts through it, rescuing Mayuri in the process. Soon after, Nemu confronts one of Pernida's clones and blows a hole in it using Gikon Jūrinjū.Bleach manga; Chapter 642, pages 11 &15-17 However, the clone survives and uses The Compulsory to tear Nemu apart before reforming. After gaining a tongue and more eyes, the two clones begin devouring Nemu's remains, only for Mayuri to take her brain and counter The Compulsory with his Reiatsu before explaining how Nemu's brain controlled her uncontrollably multiplying cells as the clones self-destruct from regenerating too much.Bleach manga; Chapter 643, pages 4-6, 11, 13-17 As the clones burst apart, their pieces hit the ground before exploding.Bleach manga; Chapter 644, page 1 Powers & Abilities Evolution Governance: Pernida governs progression and advancement through evolution, the enhancement of oneself and others via accelerated evolution, which it displays with the various adaptations it employs in order to survive combat situations. *'Organic Evolution': Pernida can evolve by absorbing and consuming organic biomass and gaining the abilities, traits, and attributes of the being the biomass was from.Bleach manga; Chapter 643, pages 12-13 *'Adaptive Replication': Pernida can evolve by absorbing information from objects it touches with its nerves. In doing so, it evolved itself to the power level of Kenpachi Zaraki and replicated the layer-shedding ability of the Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō created by Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Modified Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 641, page 14-16 *'Anatomy Manipulation': Pernida has complete control over its anatomy, which it can freely alter and manipulate. It can grow additional appendages, remove sections or otherwise manipulate its parts. :*'Self-Replication': Should one of its fingers be removed from its body, Pernida can create a clone of itself from that finger. This involves the finger sprouting additional fingers and eyes before growing into a full hand and arm, which is distinguishable from Pernida itself by the fact that it only has one pupil in its eye and no Hagal rune on its wrist. These copies can also use The CompulsoryBleach manga; Chapter 639, pages 3-7 and create Heilig Bogen and Heilig Pfeil on their own.Bleach manga; Chapter 641, pages 6-7 These clones can also reform from extreme damage, such as having their body torn to shreds,Bleach manga; Chapter 643, page 11 and can remain sentient and use their powers even in a state of severe dismemberment; this is achieved by having even more eyes and fingers appear on the dismembered parts.Bleach manga; Chapter 643, pages 4-6 :*'Regeneration': Pernida can regenerate its parts and any fingers it loses, intentionally or otherwise.Bleach manga; Chapter 640, pages 10-11 ::*'Reconstitution': Should its body be destroyed, Pernida can completely reform and reconstruct itself in a short period of time.Bleach manga; Chapter 643, pages 7 & 11 * : By shooting its nerves from its fingers and extending them into its opponent's body, Pernida can forcibly control their movements''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 636, page 15 and can tear their body to shreds near-instantaneously.Bleach manga; Chapter 643, pages 5-6 Using this power, it instantly crushed the body of one of the Soul King's giant soldiers''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 599, pages 15-16 and condensed the corpse of Senjumaru Shutara's body double into a compact ball.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, page 3 It can also use this power to severely warp its victim's body, such as the arms of Yoruichi''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 619, page 13 and Kenpachi Zaraki;Bleach manga; Chapter 635, page 16 where it reduced the latter's arm to a puddle of blood, and would have warped Kenpachi's entire body had he not ripped his arm off.Bleach manga; Chapter 636, pages 4-6 Pernida can also send its nerves into its inorganic surroundings in order to control and shape them, which it could create giant arms and hands out of the ground and nearby buildings to attack its opponents with.Bleach manga; Chapter 638, pages 4-10 In addition, if one of its fingers is severed, Pernida can have it use The Compulsory remotely, which involves an eye opening on the knuckle of the finger before attacking the target.Bleach manga; Chapter 638, pages 15-16 This ability is not actually a true Schrift granted by Yhwach's blood, but an ability Pernida has always possessed.Bleach manga; Chapter 656, pages 3-4 Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, it primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with its own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 49, page 3 It has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 *'Hirenkyaku Expert': Almost immediately after being called by Yhwach, Pernida appeared behind Shunpo master Yoruichi Shihōin, catching her off-guard, and attacked her before she could react. Immense Spiritual Power: As a member of the Schutzstaffel, as well as being the Soul King's Left Arm, Pernida possesses a truly immense amount of spiritual power that is greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. Spirit Weapon : Pernida's preferred weapon takes the form of a large traditional bow and arrow, which it forms between its ring and index fingers and fires with its thumb.Bleach manga; Chapter 640, page 8 It can also create five smaller Heilig Bogens above its fingertips in order to fire more arrows at once.Bleach manga; Chapter 640, pages 12-13 * : Pernida can gather Reishi from the surrounding environment and condense it into arrows before firing them from its bow. Its arrows are very large and powerful, a single one having destroyed an entire tower,Bleach manga; Chapter 640, page 7 and can be imbued with Pernida's nerves in order to infiltrate a target from a distance; this also allows them to be redirected if they miss Pernida's target.Bleach manga; Chapter 640, pages 14-15 Weaknesses The Compulsory Nerve Exposure: The Compulsory can be countered by exposing Pernida's nerves, which causes it intense pain.Bleach manga; Chapter 636, page 16 Anatomy Change: If the anatomical structure of a limb invaded by Pernida's nerves is changed, it can no longer be controlled.Bleach manga; Chapter 637, page 17 Reiatsu Defense: The nerves can also be forced back by concentrated Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 643, page 15 Battles & Events Quincy Blood War Events Battles Trivia *In its debut appearance, Pernida was originally depicted with an arm, but when its full appearance was revealed later, it instead had no limbs and was itself a giant arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, page 13 *According to Tite Kubo, the visual motifs of the Schutzstaffel are based on different eras of war: Pernida is based off the ancient era.Bleach manga; Volume 73, author's notes * Pernida is the opposite of Mimihagi in several ways. ** Pernida controls advancement while Mimihagi controls stillness. ** Pernida has a physcial white body while Mimihagi has an incorporeal black body. ** Although both have been shown to produce multiple eyes, Pernida's "main eye" is on the palm while Mimihagi's is on the back of the hand. ** In the Quincy Blood War, Pernida sides with the Quincy while Mimihagi helps the Shinigami. References Navigation ru:Пернида Парнкджас pl:Pernida Parnkgjas de:Pernida Parnkgjas fr:Pernida Parnkgjas es:Pernida Parnkgjas id:Pernida Parnkgjas Category:Characters Category:Sternritter Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Manga Only Characters Category:Deceased